1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving data using a polarization transmission in a line-of-sight (LOS) radio communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving data using a polarization diversity in a LOS radio communication system that may transmit data in 60 GHz or THz bandwidth using a directional antenna.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scheme of using a path diversity in a line-of-sight (LOS) radio communication system may use at least two multiple paths using a time division scheme. The conventional scheme may control transmission and reception of data via the multiple paths according to the time division scheme. In this case, when transmitting data at a high speed to be greater than or equal to Gbps, a system efficiency may be deteriorated due to a delay or a response time that may occur when switching between the transmission and the reception. Also, due to an extension to the multiple paths, the switching operation may need to be more quickly performed. Accordingly, it is very difficult to embody an actual system.